1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of data communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of securing access to data during transmission by using a virtual LAN (VLAN) header in combination with other network protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and the like can be networked in private networks, local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), intranets, internets, virtual LANs (VLANs), virtual private networks (VPNs), etc. and can be accessed remotely by a plurality of remote access methods. While networking allows quick access and the ability to transfer data stored on networked devices, it invites attack. Network designers design in proprietary security features to protect against such attacks. These security features are especially needed by users who use remote access to LANs in order to access and transfer data, however the proprietary nature of these security features make it difficult to combine security features designed by various vendors.
Although several vendors have developed phone line LANs based on the Home Phone Networking Alliance (HPNA) protocols which allow users to merely plug their computers or peripheral devices (nodes) into the nearest phone jack without disrupting normal phone service, remote access systems have not been designed to securely connect phone line LANs using multiple protocols. Further, remote access systems have not used virtual LAN identification information to secure the data transmitted from one segment phone line LAN to another remote network.
Network interface devices which are capable of communicating data over a phone line LAN are available. Such devices are used to connect the nodes to the network. However, phone line LANs using the standard HPNA protocols do not provide a means for segmenting the phone line LAN into virtual subnets (VLANs) or allow remote access to a computer device on an office LAN. Traditional LANs as well as phone line LANs do not allow for the combination of VLAN protocols with other network protocols when identifying a networks topology to enhance security.
Therefore, there is a strong need in the art for a method which would allow the seamless combining of network protocols with VLAN tagging to secure data transferred on a phone line LAN as well as between a device on a phone line LAN and a device on a remote network.